Chocobo on Board
by Kira Waters
Summary: A zackxcloud fic, or as I like to call it Zloud. (I'm going to get this to stick one day) So basically, Cloud is a new recruit and being trained to be a SOLDIER. Somehow, he gets stuck being Zack's best friend after the first rank SOLDIER covers for him for missing practice. In this fic Cloud is bullied and it's kind of AU'ish. I didn't stick exactly to the story line, but I tried.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So I'm going to try a new brand of fanfiction, er…new game I suppose. On a kingdom hearts hiatus! Let's try Final fantasy

Chapter One

His time in SOLDIER wasn't going as planned. A mop of unruly, spiked blonde hair waved in the wind making Cloud shiver. His startling blue eyes scanned his surroundings as he tried to pick out the smaller things here and there. People had told him to notice the small things and his life would get easier, but the better his senses seemed to get the worse people around him acted. Was he only just noticing it? Cloud frowned after a moment and hopped from the building landing only a floor below. The balcony caught his fall and he climbed back in through the open window before running a hand through his randomly, spiked hair. He couldn't seem to do anything else with it, so why not?

Cloud walked down one of the hallways leading to the recruit's quarters, but a sickening voice made him stop in his tracks. Cloud was newly sixteen; he just joined the ranks of SOLDIER hoping to make it to first class one day. He hadn't been here for more than a month and he'd already made some pretty bad enemies.

"Hey, look who it is boys. It is one of my favorite recruits." That sickly, sweet voice was disgusting. Cloud tried to mask the sudden twinge of fear he found sliding across his delicate features.

Cloud turned on his heel only to be blocked by three of them. Usually he could get away from the two, but now they had added a third to their ranks and it made Cloud let out a small growl of despair. There was no way he was going to escape three of them without getting some form of concussion.

"What do you want, Nero? This isn't the time for any of this, okay? I need to get back to my room before lockdown." Once the place was locked up there was no way to get to the rooms. If he got locked out of his room he'd been sleeping in the hall, again! That wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"Oh this won't take long, Strife. It'll be quick and…well I can't say painless now can I?" Nero and his thugs had been picking on Cloud since the second week. He'd accidentally showed the prick up in combat class and now he was his permanent target.

Clenching his fists his eyes flicked back and forth between the three men with a scowl. He was younger then all of them, it wasn't fair that they thought they could pick on him because he was smaller than them. "Can we not do this today?"

They moved before he had finished his sentence. The one on the right grabbed his arms, but Cloud threw his head back catching him in the chin. A yell of pain left the thugs' lips and he was released only to turn and get punched in the stomach. Pain coursed through his small body, eyes squeezing shut in surprise before he gasped and dropped to a knee.

Nero moved quickly and the thug to his right grabbed the back of Cloud's blue shirt and shoved him into the closest wall. Cloud let out a small groan as his face connected with the corner of a window. He felt blood trickle down his cheek as he hissed out a silent sound of pain through his teeth.

"Wrong move, Strife! We could have made this way easier on you had you just submitted to us." He felt Nero's breath on the back of his neck. He tried to focus on that as another fist connected with his right side, pain exploding through his rib cage. "Now I'm going to make this as painful as I possibly can!"

Cloud made one weak attempt to move out of the way before he was thrown onto the floor and Nero pounced. The male straddled his waist, pinned his hands above his head, and took two good punches before Cloud heard someone walking down the hall. He let out a yell before Nero and the others took off yelling about first class. Shit, a first class SOLDIER was coming this way?

The blonde sat up weakly, vision clouded with spots of white, hot pain. He could literally see stars, how in the hell, was that a thing? He felt blood dripping off his chin and cheek but he didn't have the energy to care. He was going to wipe it off when he heard the footsteps come closer at a quickened pace. Wincing he shrugged away wondering if Nero had come back to finish the job on him.

"Hey, what happened to you?" A calm, innocent voice touched the blonde's ears making him open his eyes slowly. "Are you alright?"

Cloud jumped up, his back hitting the wall as he fumbled angrily for the words. "S…sir yes sir! I…I'm fine, I fell or something!" Zack Fair was talking to him! _THE_ Zack Fair was asking if he was fine, and he had now seen him a bloody mess.

"Obviously you didn't fall, unless you rammed your face into the wall repeatedly." Zack frowned disapprovingly at the recruit's lie. He moved forward to wipe some of the blood from Cloud's cheek but the blonde flinched away from the touch.

"I'm fine, please don't." His voice was weaker, laced with an emotion he couldn't pinpoint. Zack stared down at the young recruit with intense eyes. He didn't look much older, not at all. "It's just a few scratches, nothing to concern yourself with, sir."

"Ah hey kid, don't call me that alright? You can address me as Zack or even Fair, but don't be so formal. Just Zack is more than okay with me."

Zack, Cloud looked up briefly and managed a small nod and smile. "Oh uh okay…Zack." The name sounded foreign on his tongue and he almost winced hearing it roll from his mouth. He sounded like an idiot.

An alarm sounded off and Cloud jerked out of his thoughts panicking, "I'm not going to make it!" He bowed at his superior and took off down the hall ignoring the aching of his body. "Nice to meet you, sir! I really have to go now!"

Zack tapped his chin curiously as he watched the small blonde run off to make curfew. A smile played on his lips as he turned the opposite way with a chuckle, "Now why would someone like that want to get into SOLDIER?" Everyone had reasons, right?

His lip was split, eye swollen, and his entire being screamed with pain, but Cloud couldn't fight the smile from his face. He had met one of the well known SOLDIERS of this day and age. He had just met Zack Fair! His heart raced as he washed the blood from his face and hands. It wasn't until he was in a white shirt and lying in bed did he realize just how much he hurt.

Groaning he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes hoping for some serious sleep. Sleep was the best medicine against something like this, right? Plus, tomorrow was his day off which meant he could do as he pleased from there. Nodding in content he let his eyes fluttered close and he slipped into the most peaceful of dreams.

"Cloud, Cloud, get the door! It's going to be kicked in, open the door!" A pillow flew from across the room hitting the blonde in the face.

His eyes opened slowly making him groan. There was someone knocking at the room door. His roommate was still in bed trying to ward off the offending noise. "Open the door." He growled again making Cloud sit up and check the time with a snarl.

Who in Gods' name was up this early? It wasn't even five yet. He wrenched the room door open wiping the sleep from his eyes and glaring at the well built, well dressed Zack Fair. Shit! He slammed the door before the other could even utter a 'good morning'.

"Whose it?" His roommate slurred from his half sleeping state.

Cloud threw a pair of his combat pants on and ran a hand through his hair scowling, "No one, I'll deal with it." He opened the door again before looking at the stunned Zack. "What are you doing here?" His voice was strained, wary almost.

"Good morning, I can see I woke you up. I guess my schedule is off of the recruits, huh?" He sounded so carefree and innocent. Cloud hadn't missed the fact he ignored his question. "I thought I'd come make sure you were alright." He saw the storm brewing in those beautiful eyes of his. "I can see you are peppier."

Cloud didn't miss the sarcasm in that last statement. He shrugged and yawned not really caring how he looked right now. He was probably bruised and beaten, but why the hell had Zack come all the way here?

"Strife!" Cloud froze and stared at his commanding officer. "What do you think you're doing up here?" This was his room! Where was he supposed to be?

His eyes widened slightly as he remembered the combat practice he was supposed to be in. Sure, he had a day off from class and drills, but they still had combat practice and he had spaced it. Zack watched the blonde's expression go from angry to completely horrified. A recruit that had forgotten the schedule; this was fun.

"I'm sorry, sir! Give me ten I need to get dressed properly!" He had forgotten combat! Flying into the bedroom he chucked a steel, toed boot at the sleeping thing in the bed. "We have combat! Get the hell up!"

The bundle was out of bed and dressed faster than Cloud could say his name. "See ya at practice!" Zack stood in the doorway bewildered at the little mess of blonde.

"It was my fault, commander. I asked the recruit to help me track down some of the enemies around the institution. He was helping me gather information for a book I'm working on. Well, not really a book more of a journal, but he is definitely getting the training he needs. More swords play and what not."

The commander looked at the dark haired male with a darkened gaze. "Is that what happened to his face?"

"According to him he fell." Zack spoke so nonchalantly it made Cloud wonder how close these two were. "I'll get it out of him, sir. I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time."

Their commander nodded before walking off with a sigh, "Fine, fine I'll let it go this time, Fair. Don't let it happen again."

"Of course not, sir." Zack bowed at the other before looking at Cloud with a grin, "I suppose you owe me now. So, what should we do today?"

Cloud didn't like the way, that smile looked. Now he was going to be stuck with Zack Fair all day. It could have been amazing had he not been so worried about what was going to happen to him if Nero found out. "Fun."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hmmm so far so good? I think so. I kind of like keeping Cloud with somewhat of a back bone. He isn't too innocent, just the right amount! So let's see where this wonderful journey takes us.

Chapter Two

"Why did you lie for me?" Cloud asked softly as they wandered out of the bases' territory. "I mean, we just met yesterday and I didn't even give you my name."

"You still haven't." Zack corrected with a grin. "So how about we introduce ourselves properly? The name's Zack Fair, nice to meet you."

Like he needed an introduction. Cloud met the open hand and clasped it tightly with his before nodding briskly, "Cloud Strife."

"And thus a friendship is born." He nodded at the other before releasing his hand and walking for town. The institution was close enough to the city to walk, okay, okay; it was the heart of the city. "Want to go get a drink?"

"I'm only sixteen." Cloud muttered softly. "They wouldn't let me in."

"No one asks questions when you're with a SOLDIER, kid." And with that he led the way. It was five in the morning, what bar was open at five in the morning?

Cloud followed anyway not wanting to upset his friend…no acquaintance. He wasn't going to start using that word until he knew he wasn't going to die for it. He slouched along behind Zack trying to look more awake then he felt. He was exhausted, his body and mind just wanted to shut down. Why was he going to a bar with a first class SOLDIER?

They entered the space and a few people looked up smirking at the dark haired wonder. Cloud collapsed in a booth and let his head fall on the table lightly, eyes fluttering closed. "How did you expect to get past combat training like this?"

He cracked an eye open to stare at the over eager Zack. "I had forgotten about it, so I didn't plan on going at all."

"Well isn't that a bad idea?"

Cloud scanned the nearly empty bar with a snort, "Are you sure you should be the one talking about bad ideas? We're at a bar at five in the morning."

Zack smirked and didn't bother with a reply. Cloud would see soon enough why he was here. The waitress walked over with a hand on her hip and a smile on her lips. "Long time no see, soldier boy. Gonna have the usual?" When he nodded he was looked at with innocent, brown eyes. "And you?"

She didn't ID him or anything; what kind of place was this? He looked at the woman and gestured to the black haired male. "Whatever he's getting."

Zack bit back some laughter before bringing his hand up to brush one of the bruises on Cloud's cheek. "So who managed to beat you down? You're not exactly the submissive type."

Cloud smirked and raised an eyebrow, "How would you know anything about me?" He didn't flinch away from the touch this time. Actually, he caught himself almost leaning into it. "It was just some guy and his friends, nothing to worry about."

"How many?"

Cloud looked up half expecting a smile but Zack was dead serious. "Excuse me?"

"How many men were there? A one on one fight is understandable, sometimes they don't mind those among recruits because of a dominance thing, but if they are harassing you with more than one person I have a right to know."

A right to know? Who the heck did this guy think he was talking to? Cloud raised his head up to stare at the other. "You have a RIGHT to know? What right are you entitled to, sir?" His words were dark, venomous. "Whatever is going on in my life is MY problem, so I don't give a damn what you think you're 'right' is!"

Zack leaned back in the booth a bit shocked and amused at Cloud's little outburst. This is why he was in the program then. "Kid, you'd make a damn good SOLDIER."

The blonde wasn't sure whether he was being toyed with or not, so instead of a snappish come back he closed his mouth and looked away not amused. The waitress returned with two plates and cups before setting them down in front of the males. "Enjoy."

She scurried off and Cloud looked down in mild surprise. He stared at the food before looking back at Zack to see he had already started choking down his portion. He was like a vacuum cleaner; did he even taste it? Cloud took a few hesitant bites before staring up at the man before him. Zack was oblivious to his gaze seeing as he was intent on murdering his food.

Cloud ate quietly trying to figure Zack out. He had come to his room, woke him up, lied for him, and now he was treating him to breakfast all before six in the morning. There had to be some kind of catch, right? Maybe he wanted to sleep with him, or maybe he was working with Nero to humiliate him? Did Nero take to emotional torture instead of physical abuse now? Cloud wouldn't mind that at all seeing as his mind was stronger than his body.

"You're really quiet, Cloud. Do you ever talk?" Zack looked up from his almost empty plate after a moment. "You've barely said more than two words to me in a more than normal voice." So the yelling hadn't been considered part of their conversation then.

"I talk when I have reason to. I don't really see much of a reason right now." It was a matter of fact tone. Cloud really hadn't been much of a talker anyway, so why bother with it if he didn't have to?

"Well why not consider us friends then? Would that give you more of a reason to talk?" He said it so nonchalantly Cloud knew it had to have been some sort of joke or set up.

"Maybe."

Zack smirked and took his last bite before downing the cup of juice and nodding, "Fine, then as of right now we're friends, Cloud. I want you to come to me with all your troubles."

A light blush crossed the blonde's pale cheeks as he looked away bitterly. Who was this guy? Sure, Cloud had adored him coming here and he had come to learn a lot about him from others, but who was he really? Why was he so interested in Cloud's life?

"How can I trust you when I know nothing about you?"

Zack gave him one of the most innocent smiles he had ever seen on anyone's faces. "You're absolutely right. My name is Zack Fair, I have an O blood type, I am six foot and three inches tall, my favorite color is blue, and my favorite food is ramen. Alright chocobo head, you're turn."

What did he just call him? Cloud's eyes snapped back to Zack trying to figure out what he'd heard. "Wait what?"

"Friends give other friends nicknames, right? You're hair is so much like a chocobo I couldn't help myself. I think I really like that nickname for you."

Cloud was trying to decide on whether or not he was going to allow this, but regardless he started to talk. "My name is Cloud, I have an AB blood type, I am five foot and seven inches, and I like the color red."

"Favorite food?" Zack pried pointing his fork at Cloud's plate. "I can see it's not eggs and bacon."

Cloud looked down at the plate and scowled, "It's five in the morning. I don't normally eat this early."

The black haired, blue eyed beauty laughed to himself before shrugging, "It'll pass. Once you become a SOLDIER the schedule just seems to all go together."

He was still a recruit, right. He was working on that though. "How old are you anyway?" Cloud asked looking away bored. "I mean, you don't look any older than me."

Zack turned his head to the side to smirk, "I'm eighteen, soon to be nineteen my dear, Cloud. Do I not look old enough to be where I am?" No he didn't. Zack was a first class SOLDIER yet he was merely eighteen years old. How had he come this far this quickly? As if reading his thoughts Zack sighed softly and looked at the table. "I had a close friend help me get to where I am."

"It was Angeal wasn't it?" Zack looked up mildly surprised. "The friend that helped you was Angeal." It was no longer a question and Zack turned away uncomfortable. The conversation ended.

"We have some unfinished business, Strife." Look who was back.

Cloud was half asleep, propped up against the damn tree that sat outside the institution. Grumbling to himself he tried to open his eyes before he was beaten too badly. Looking at Nero he glared crossly, "I'm not in the mood."

Not only had Zack gotten him up at an ungodly hour, but he had also taken him out training to make good on his promise. That was the last time Cloud was going to bring Angeal up! He hadn't expected the first class SOLDIER to kick his ass.

"Well I am." Nero grabbed the back of Cloud's shirt and pulled him to his body with a smirk. "That bruise seems to be healing nicely. Too bad I'm going to have to mess you up again."

Cloud reacted without thinking entirely. His fist shot out and caught Nero in the side making the male let him go. Pulling out of hitting range he crossed his arms to walk away. "Never turn your back on an enemy, Strife."

He could go to hell! The blonde turned and found himself striking out again. His fist connected with the idiot's jaw making Nero yell out angrily. The boy tackled the blonde and the two flew to the floor yelling and cursing at one another. Cloud ended up pinned again, he always did, and Nero was over him scowling. This time his nose was bleeding though and Cloud merely had a cut on his cheek from a ring the other had on.

"Get off of me!" Cloud seethed struggling wildly. "Go away! Why are you such a dick?"

Nero laughed coldly before his fist collided with Cloud's side and then his nose. The blonde let out a yelp of pure pain as he shoved Nero's face forcing him to the side. When he had him far enough that way his legs kicked up and he threw Nero to the side.

"Fight in the hall!"

"Get off of him, Cloud! If director Lazard catches you we're dead!" His roommate rushed from the crowd and grabbed Cloud forcing him off Nero. "Don't be an idiot, stop!"

Cloud was seething with anger and sleep deprivation. He jerked away from his partner and Nero sat up lunging forward. He took Cloud down again this time a louder voice jerking them from their fight.

"It is not acceptable conduct to be fighting on the premises!" Lazard? No it was a voice Cloud had come to recognize. Zack. Nero looked up at the first class SOLDIER as voices started in the cramped hall. "Both of you report to the director immediately! I will inform him you will be there."

Nero frowned and looked at Cloud. "We were just messing around. It's not like we were seriously fighting. Does this really call for a director visit?"

Zack looked at the other male before approaching him dangerously, "If you think of disobeying my orders, recruit. I will throw you out of here faster than you can blink. Now get your ass down to Lazard's office, now."

Nero flinched back and nodded heading down the hall trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose. Zack looked back at Cloud and nodded briefly, "So I figure we have about eight seconds to get the fuck out of here before that idiot finds out Lazard wants nothing to do with him."

Cloud blinked slowly as Zack's fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him off at an almost run. "Wait…you lied?"

"Hell ya I lied! If you get caught fighting you will be in big trouble! It's not like I expected you to believe me about all of that shit. I say stuff all the time, no one listens!"

Chuckling Cloud followed along obediently. Maybe he had honestly misjudged Zack. This guy wasn't that bad.

"You have a nice place." Cloud sat on the couch in Zack's apartment wiping his cheek. The blood was drying already.

Zack chuckled and tossed him a wet cloth, "Hey, clean up some." He hadn't seen Cloud this animated since they met. It was nice. "So Nero and his gang were the ones going after you, huh? Why am I not entirely surprised?"

Because Nero was a dick? Cloud wiped at his cheek with the cloth, but not having a mirror he really didn't have much to go on. Sighing, he eventually tossed the cloth to the side only to watch it get caught by Zack.

"Here let me help."

He moved forward and knelt down in front of the blonde to clean off the blood and cut. Smirking he watched Cloud flinch away, his hand closed around the males' wrist to stop him from moving out of his reach.

"What….what are you doing?" The light color of red tinged Cloud's cheeks again, and no amount of will was going to make that go away.

"We don't want this getting infected, right? So let me clean it up and I'll let you go." Zack's voice was light, simple. He didn't seem too focused on what he was doing and Cloud didn't realize why until he was looking into a pair of vibrant, blue eyes.

"Is something on my face?"

Zack jerked back slightly with a soft smirk, "Uh no, sorry." He set the cloth on the table and stood with a yawn. "Well, I had an early morning and I don't have to do paperwork until about one, so I am going to nap."

"Says the bastard that woke me up at five in the morning?"

Zack smirked and waved a hand yawning again. "I actually hadn't slept. I was merely going out for my version of dinner before coming back for some work and sleeping."

He had pulled an all nighter? Why in the hell would anyone do that? "You haven't slept yet?"

"I was actually on my way back here when I found you and Nero beating the crap out of each other."

Cloud felt bad for stopping the others nap. "I will go then. Have a good….er night?" Was it considered a night?

Zack smirked and sent the boy a flirtatious wink, "You can join me if you want."

"No!" The blonde went beet red and moved for the door tripping over the front table. Crashing to the floor he winced and pushed himself into a sitting position to catch sight of a laughing Zack. "I…I have to go. I didn't mean to intrude on your nap."

"Chill chocobo, I was only joking. Maybe I'll see you sometime soon okay? Try not to get into anymore fights with Nero."

Cloud nodded and let his hair fall in his eyes with a sigh. "Right, sorry. I have to do some homework."

Zack waved a hand as he walked over to help the other up. "Like I said no big deal."

Cloud took the hand and let himself be helped up before straightening himself out and waving. "See ya around."

As the front door closed Zack smirked and shook his head going to the bedroom. "I sure hope so, chocobo. You intrigue me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So some good things have happened yay! I'm going to keep going, not sure what I really plan on doing at this point, but I am working on a plot. Probably going to be a shorter fic, but hey I'll get some good stuff in here.

Chapter Three

"You got to spend all day with Zack Fair?" His roommate was griping from across the room. "How did you get to spend all day with the top ranked SOLDIER?"

"He's not the top ranked. Don't forget about Sephiroth." Cloud's voice was soft, he was trying to sleep. Zack had kept him busy all day and he wanted to sleep.

"How'd the whole thing with the director go?"

Cloud blinked for a minute or two and smirked, "It was a lie. Which reminds me, if you see Nero, tell me to duck and run."

The other nodded from across the room, "We are in big trouble, my friend. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"The day off." Cloud let it pass his lips as a sigh. He was beyond excited for his day off. "No training, no class, no exercise, no homework. I get to sleep."

"No class and training which means good, old Nero, is going to find you on that day off."

Why did he have to ruin all of his fun? "I don't like you at all, Johnson."

He was going to get jumped tomorrow that much was given. "Just fight back, you'll do fine."

He never did fine when he fought back. He looked over at the brunette throwing a ball at the wall and catching it. He looked bored as all hell. "How did Zack find our room this morning?"

Cloud shrugged, "He probably asked someone. It's not like people care too much about our privacy. We're only recruits after all."

Johnson was quieted with that bit of information. That didn't sound good and he suddenly felt less safe. Cloud couldn't help but smirk. Tomorrow they wouldn't have to worry about anything though and that made his night.

"Now, I'm going to sleep because I'm tired as all hell. See you in the morning." Or mid-afternoon whichever woke him first.

It felt like he had only just closed his eyes when Johnson was shaking him awake. "Door."

Was he waking him up to answer the door again? Cloud looked up with a vivid glare in his electric eyes. "Seriously? What part of fucking exhausted did you not understand?"

"Well now, someone has quite the mouth when napping, don't they?" Goddamn it he knew that voice. Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes growling to himself as Zack sat himself at the end of the bed. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"It's not morning, sir. It's…" Cloud turned to check the time. "Three in the morning. You don't believe in sleep, do you?"

Zack smirked slightly, "I fell asleep after you left earlier. I've been sleeping since almost noon."

"Didn't you say you had paperwork or something to do?"

The other male shrugged as if saying he didn't exactly do as he was told. Cloud sighed and figured he wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. "What do you want this time?" He muttered through a yawn.

Zack's mako infused eyes studied him carefully before he flashed him one of his trademark grins. "I want to go do something, I'm bored and the others are too busy to hang out."

Others? Cloud didn't have the energy to ask. "What are we going to do then?" Obviously sleeping didn't count as being busy. "No more training right?"

Zack shook the black spikes from his eyes and smirked, "No, no more training. We are going to go out and do something. I haven't really gotten that far yet."

Why was he coming to him then? Cloud nodded despite his thoughts, "Okay. Can I get dressed first then?"

Zack jumped off the bed and rubbed the back of his neck laughing, "Of course! I'll just wait outside!"

Well if he left now there was no getting back into his room for another two hours. Hopefully Zack planned on keeping him busy as hell until then. Throwing a clean, white shirt on he then grabbed some pants and sighed softly.

"Why is Zack here for you? Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Cloud shot his roommate a dark look. "What?"

"Stop asking questions. It's not like he told me he was coming by today." Even though he was excited that he would be able to hang out with Zack again. As long as the first class didn't make him train anymore that is. He was still sore from earlier.

"Why do you think he would come?" Johnson's words were suggestive and Cloud bit his lip to keep from saying something sarcastic. "He must like you."

"Shut up." Grabbing a black sweatshirt he threw it on and exited the room ignoring the words from his roommate. It's not like he ever had anything interesting to say anyway. He looked up as Zack grinned from his spot against the wall. He looked positively stoked someone had decided to come out with him at three in the morning. "Where are we going?"

"Into town!" Zack demanded starting off, hands in his pockets. The raven haired male seemed overly excited about this making Cloud sigh. He pulled his hood up and ran after the first class man hoping, no praying, he wasn't up for something psychotic.

They stopped at a sleek, black motorcycle. Cloud stared at it before looking at Zack as the older of the two put a pair of goggles on. "Town is a five minute walk." He hoped he didn't sound too terrified of the prospect of getting on a motorcycle with him.

"Yeah and it's three in the morning. Let's not get mugged."

"Who's going to mug a first class SOLDIER?" Cloud yelped unable to hide the tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

Zack looked back at him before straddling the bike and grinning, "Are you scared, Chocobo?"

Hell no! Not with that name again. Frowning he got on behind Zack and set his hands on the others waist. "No!"

Zack gunned it, of course he would right? Cloud yelped and wrapped his arms around Zack's waist squeezing his eyes shut. The darker haired male snickered to himself and looked down at the blond. "Hey, don't kill me. I have to get us there safely don't I?" He worked on Cloud's hands until he wasn't in the males vice grip. "There see, not so bad."

Cloud was less reassured. He wasn't into the whole motorcycle thing. Sure, they were cool from afar but being on one was a whole other story. The ride took moments and he was trying to steady the shaking of his hands as he got off the instrument of torture.

"That wasn't that bad." He breathed out lightly trying to look Zack in the eye without flushing red. "It was kind of….fun." He forced the last word out with a fake smirk.

Zack rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Cloud's shoulder and chuckled to himself, "You'll get used to it the more you ride it. Maybe next time I'll let you drive."

There is no way in hell, Cloud Strife, was going to drive a motorcycle. Nodding anyway he trailed after Zack and into the familiar bar. Did he not spend his time anywhere else?

"Are you seriously getting breakfast at a time like this?"

Zack turned with a cocky grin, "No way, I'm here to drink Chocobo. Don't you know what bars are for, kid?"

Did he not hear himself? "Still sixteen."

"Still a first class SOLDIER."

He had him there didn't he? Cloud let out a small sigh as Zack collapsed in a booth and waved a waitress down. This was going to be a long, interesting night. "You have me for two hours and then I demand to be taken back to my dorm room. I am a creature that likes to sleep, like normal people."

Zack smirked and nodded, "As you wish."

"And no more with the stupid nickname."

"Less likely to happen…Chocobo."

And now he was going to do it to annoy him wasn't he? Zack Fair was a really interesting individual. Cloud had never imagined one man could make him feel so many things at the same time yet still feel confused and unsure. Yes, Zack Fair was intriguing and Cloud was set on learning about him.

"Fine, let the games begin, Fair."

Zack grinned arrogantly. Now that sounded promising.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

A night of drinking! I was kind of excited for this chapter.

Chapter Four

Zack had gone through three beers in the time Cloud got through one drink. It was bitter, fruity, and it burned the hell out of his throat. "You're not too good on the drinking thing are you?" His tone was teasing, playful.

Cloud made a face as another one was set down in front of him. "What part of sixteen don't you get, Zack? I don't go drinking. Honestly, I don't know how you manage to either. You're only eighteen."

"I'll be nineteen in a few months." He made it sound like that should change anything. "It's not bad and you get used to that burning sensation. You should try taking a shot; that will really make you want to puke."

Why would he want to try something that would make him throw up? He stared at the black haired SOLDIER with a stunned expression. Zack was enjoying every second of this. "You make no sense."

"I get that a lot." He always had a reply for anything didn't he? Cloud was too tired for this. "So Cloud how did the rest of you day go? Did you do anything monumental after you left my place?"

Not really. He shrugged before shaking his head. "No, I went back to my dorm to sleep. Then my roommate came back and badgered me about you all day." Cloud stopped when he realized he had admitted to talking about Zack in front of him. "And then I went to sleep."

That smile on the others face told Cloud his slip up had not gone unnoticed. The thought was neither reassuring nor exciting. "Oh really? Johnson is interested in the day we spent together? What'd you tell him?"

Cloud chanced a look up with his soft eyes. They were wary, unsure. Obviously Zack wasn't against him as he had originally thought; he had saved him after all and he hadn't stopped bothering him since. Maybe he was seriously interested in being friends?

"I told him you were worse than the director when it came to combat practice." It wasn't a lie.

Zack grinned showing a set of perfect, white teeth. He couldn't get more perfect could he? "It wasn't that bad you know? Most people can handle a lot more than that."

Cloud was a young, country boy. What gave Zack the impression he could handle Grade A training? It wasn't like he was all fit and prepared for war, wasn't that the point of being here? He ignored the comment and decided to continue sipping his drink. It got worse and worse with each taste, but hell if he had something to drink Zack would shut up and leave him alone. That was the thought anyway.

"You're only on drink two, Chocobo. We need to work on that."

Cloud looked up as Zack draped an arm across the back of the booth before he pushed the drink away and nodded briskly, "Let's take a shot." If he got Zack drunk he wouldn't be expected to drink anymore. He had a new goal in mind, yet he wasn't thinking through all of the consequences of this.

The older of the two grinned again; did he always smile like that? "Now you're talking." Zack stood and headed for the bar, probably to get drinks and glasses.

Cloud sighed and let his head rest on the table for a moment closing his eyes. He was so damn tired, why couldn't he just sleep? Zack wasn't gone long enough for the young Cloud to think through all the problems of his life. He set two small, white glasses down and a large bottle of something else.

"What is it?"

Zack gestured to the bottle, "Whiskey, something the boys out in the country like to drink."

Cloud winced and slunk down in the booth, "And why did you choose that exactly?"

"We're both country boys, so let's start acting like it." Zack poured two drinks and placed one of the small cups in front of Cloud. "Cheers."

Cloud looked down at the tiny cup then back up at Zack. The other downed it so easily Cloud wondered if it was actually soda. When he realized Zack was staring at him, waiting for him to drink, he picked it up hesitantly and sucked the cup down in one swallow. Tears stung his eyes and he doubled over coughing.

"What the hell was that?" He groaned gagging on the awful taste. It felt like he had just swallowed hot coals or something. "That was awful."

"That's what we call a shot." Zack laughed and clapped Cloud on the back. "Another, they get easier!"

Cloud didn't believe him, but by the time he was on his fourth Zack was right. He didn't feel the burn or any of that. It was actually quite a peaceful feeling that fell over him. His stomach wasn't gurgling anymore and he was sitting there quite happily. The dreamy look crossed his face and Zack pushed the bottle away laughing.

"I can see you're done for the night. How do you feel?"

Cloud shook his head before it slipped off his hand and it slammed on the table making him laugh. "Perfect." He almost purred the word. It felt funny on his tongue, his body felt heavy and sluggish.

Zack nodded and paid the bill getting up. He had stopped drinking after the second shot. He really, only felt a slight buzz if that. "Come on; let me get you back to your room."

Cloud looked down at the extended hand before looking back up at Zack. Was he supposed to take that hand or was it going to grab him? He waited a moment more before grabbing the hand, missing twice, and eventually letting Zack pull him out of the booth himself. The raven haired SOLDIER groaned slightly and slid an arm around Cloud's waist as the blonde clung to his neck for support.

"I can't feel my legs."

Zack nodded with a slight smile; okay so he had over done it a bit. He should have stopped Cloud after the third shot, maybe even the second. "I know I'm going to get you home."

He checked his watch and sighed. It was only four which meant he wasn't getting Cloud back to his room. He was going to have to stay with him tonight. "Do we have to get back on the bike?" Cloud grumbled leaning heavily on the one holding him. He didn't even know who that was anymore.

"Yes, I'm not leaving my bike here because you got out of control with your drinking. I'll let you sit up front this time." He was half afraid that Cloud would fall off the damn thing if he didn't.

They got on, Zack made sure he had a tight hold on his blonde friend before he took off for the academy again. He was going to get in so much trouble for getting a minor drunk and keeping him out all night. Hopefully he could get away with no one ever finding out, ever.

Cloud was mostly quiet as they rode, Zack would have thought he was dead had he not had his arm across the others stomach. The even breathing told him Cloud was on the verge of passing out or too terrified to say anything. At least he wasn't flailing around like a maniac; this made things so much easier.

When they arrived, Zack grabbed Cloud and gathered him into his arms. The blonde was out like a damn light. "Hey, after four shots and two drinks what did I expect?" Zack grumbled to himself carrying Cloud down the hall and to his room.

Well, as long as he didn't wake up screaming, Zack didn't give a shit. He balanced Cloud and managed to get the door open with a light sigh. Thankfully this kid was lighter than a three year old. Okay, he really wasn't but he felt that way.

Setting Cloud on the couch he took the male's shoes off and covered him with a light blanket. "See ya in the morning, Chocobo." Zack cooed with a smirk. "If you throw up please make it to either the sink or the bathroom, just not my floor."

He wasn't in the particular mood to clean up vomit. No matter how cute the sickly being was. Stripping his shirt off, he let out a light sigh and headed for the bedroom. It had been a rather long day. Collapsing on the bed Zack let his eyes flutter closed with a quiet, yet content, sigh. His life was just getting better and better.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I'm thinking this will be over really soon, kind of finishing up probably this chapter. Maybe next we shall see.

Chapter Five

Zack woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. He blinked wearily wondering if he had imagined it. His eyelids felt heavy. Yawning he rolled over and closed his eyes again before remembering he had brought someone home with him last night. "Oh shit."

He rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes walking down the hall. Cloud was on the bathroom floor glaring at his hands and legs. He looked positively miserable. "I hate you."

"You're the one that took four shots. I had stopped way before you." Zack smirked and leaned on the door frame with that trademark smirk of his. "Plus, you were really cute and clingy last night."

Was that a blush Zack spied? He chose not to comment on it as of right now. "I feel like I am going to die."

"All first time drinkers say that." Zack bent down and ran his hand down Cloud's back with a sigh, "Would you like me to get you anything? I don't really know what will help with all of this. I don't usually get sick like this."  
That was not reassuring information. Cloud groaned and lay on the floor pressing his cheek to the floor. Zack couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Just kill me."

"You're too cute to kill, but I will try and see if I can get you to stop throwing up." He stood and went to raid his fridge. He had to have some sort of ginger ale or something.

Cloud hadn't moved when Zack returned with a soda. Something to try and settle the others stomach. The blonde was out cold when he had come back though making him smirk. Strife was asleep and sick. He would be lying if he didn't say he felt bad, but hey at least Cloud knew what drinking was now, right? He lifted the other easily and carried him back to the couch checking the time. It was eight already. Yawning he covered the blonde back up, left the soda on the table, and curled up in the chair across the room. Obviously, he wasn't going to be sleeping very much this morning. He had an adorable, little boy to watch after all.

"Zack….Zack Fair." Cloud prodded the raven haired SOLDIER's shoulder lightly before staring at the door. "Hey, country boy." He raised his voice slightly only to get swatted away. The other grumbled in his sleep and rolled over on the chair mumbling incoherently.

Someone knocked on the door again making Cloud look up unsure of what to do. "Zack, there's someone at your door."

"Ten more minutes."

"No now." Cloud whispered, eyes widening as the person at the door sighed. He wasn't leaving was he? "Zack!"

Scowling at the sleeping man Cloud moved quickly to the door and threw it open quickly. Sephiroth stood there, blinking down at Cloud. "Oh, you're not Zack Fair."

No, no he wasn't. "Um no, he's sleeping. You can come in and try to wake him up if you want." Cloud moved aside trying to sound more intelligent then he looked right about now.

His clothes were a mess and his hair was all over the place. He looked like he had just come from hell and honestly he felt it too. Sephiroth moved past Cloud and into the living room to survey the raven haired man. He really was sleeping and he was shirtless. A fact that Cloud had not realized moments ago and now he couldn't help but to stare.

Zack was well toned, his body was beautiful actually. Sephiroth looked back at the blonde and sighed, "How old are you, kid? What did he do to you exactly?"

"Oh uh….nothing. I missed curfew and he let me crash here." After getting him completely wasted and sick. "He was really cordial."

Sephiroth nodded and moved over to Zack hand landing on the male's shoulder non-too-gently. "Zack Fair, wake up I need assistance."

The black haired male opened an eye weakly not recognizing the voice. His eyes snapped open as he looked upon one of the most respected SOLDIER's. "Oh man, what time is it? What are you doing here?" He asked softly standing and sighing. "Cloud, when did you wake up?"

Cloud was still staring at the others body with intense fascination. He didn't know it was possible to look like you were carved from stone. His body was well toned, well built, muscular and hot. Zack felt naked all of a sudden and he rushed to the back room yelling a quick apology about being shirtless. Sephiroth didn't seem entirely amused but what the hell.

Cloud felt his face burning as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I should go." He would be able to get into his room now. "Tell him I said thanks."

The long haired man nodded firmly and turned as he heard Cloud slip out the front door. As it closed Zack reappeared brushing a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that I…where'd he go?"

"He said thank you for your kindness but he had to go."

Zack frowned, "That kid never says good bye properly." Turning his attention to the second SOLDIER in the room he nodded, "So what are we doing today, sir?"

Cloud was halfway down the hall before he slowed his pace. He still felt like complete shit, but he wasn't about to get caught in the middle of whatever Sephiroth had brought with him. It wasn't any of his business being a recruit anyway, that was SOLDIER business.

"Hey punk, we have a score to settle!" Of all the damn people he could run into! Turning on his heel Cloud managed to catch site of his escape route being blocked off by a black haired male.

"Nero."

The other shoved Cloud back with a sneer on his face, "So you have the first class SOLDIER defending you, huh? What did you do to get that, sleep with him? If you think Zack is going to keep your ass safe think again, Cloud. He just got sent off on a mission with Sephiroth."

"What makes you think I care? I don't need Zack to defend me, Nero. I seemed to do fairly well by myself last time."

Nero grinned wickedly, "Last I checked you ran off with the SOLDIER boy protecting you. Now that it's just us I have a feeling you'll be singing a very different tune."

No, Zack had taught him to fight. He was teaching him to stand up for himself to be more confident. Cloud clenched his fists and fixed Nero with a strong glare, "Back off."

The others fist tightened around the front of Cloud's shirt as he jerked the blonde closer to his body. He almost took the smaller male off of his feet, but Cloud managed to stay standing. "What are you going to do, Strife? Are you going to make me listen this time?"

Self defense, he wouldn't get in too much trouble right? He was sick of getting hit by this prick. "I don't want to fight, Nero."

Plus, he was ten percent sure that if he did get hit he would throw up. His head was pounding and his stomach churned dangerously. The first hit connected with his lower abdomen, that there was almost enough to make him puke. Dropping to a knee he didn't get a chance to react before his arms were grabbed and held behind his back. It only took one more hit before Cloud was throwing up.

He was hung over, tired, and now throwing up with a sneering Nero in his face. He hated these people, hated this place, but somehow he managed a smirk as he looked up. "That all you got, pretty boy."

Nero scowled at the lack of yelling and pleading. Cloud wasn't going to bow down anymore he was going to stick it out. A fist connected with his jaw, Nero's ring cutting into his cheek yet again. He had just started healing. Through it all he kept his mouth shut and didn't wipe the smile from his face.

Cloud tried to zone out as he took hit after hit refusing to give Nero the satisfaction he wanted in hearing him cry and beg. When he was released, Cloud fell forward landing face down on the ground. His breathing was shallow, his body encased in intense pain. He felt like he should be dead or dying. Maybe he was.

The boys ran off leaving Cloud near the entry way. He hadn't even made it out of the damn building. He was so lame. Groaning he curled up slightly as his eyes slipped close. Could this possibly get any worse?

Zack and Sephiroth left his room and headed for Lazard's office. They were going to have to clear something up about the mission before heading out. Zack was still bothered that Cloud had run out without saying good bye. He hadn't really been paying attention to anything that had been said.

"So, where did you pick up the small, blonde?" Sephiroth asked softly as they headed for the exit. "I don't think I've seen him around before."

Zack put his hands behind his head as he walked, a small smile forming. "His name is Cloud Strife and he's a new recruit. I ran into him one day after he'd been ambushed by Nero and some other guys. I have been trying to spend time with him since, but he doesn't seem too eager to hang out with me."

Sephiroth smirked slightly, "He seemed more eager than you think. He seems unsure of himself though, kind of awkward, like he doesn't belong." Not that a recruit belonged anywhere near a first class man anyway. "He's being bullied?"

"Yeah, but he won't come right out and say it. He seems scared of what could happen. I don't know I suppose one day it will come out. Maybe I'll say something to the director if it gets too bad. It's not like I can say anything as of now, I stopped him from fighting yesterday. At this point, it would only look like he was causing problems and they could both get kicked out."

Sephiroth paused in his step and stared ahead, "What do you consider bad?"

"I don't know hospitalization or something. Why?"

When he watched to where the long haired man was staring Zack froze. Cloud was unconscious and bleeding on the tiled floor. His blonde hair fell in his face, his outfit wrinkled and a mess. Zack ran forward and knelt down to check for a pulse and breath. He was alive. His face contorted into a dark glare.

"I won't be attending this mission with you, Sephiroth. I have some other business to attend to."

The other merely sighed and nodded, "Fine, catch up when you can and I won't tell on you."

Had the highest ranked SOLDIER just threatened to tattle on him? Zack didn't have time to figure it out though. He picked Cloud up gently and ran off angrily. He was going to get the bastards that did this. Trouble or not he was going to make Nero and his friends pay.

Cloud woke up to a throbbing headache and some beeping in the distance. As he moved to sit up he doubled over in pain with a slight groan. Right, he'd run into Nero. He had done a fantastic job defending himself hadn't he? Looking around he realized he was in the infirmary, but when had he gotten there? Had he made it here and then passed out? No way, he had been out before Nero managed a third hit on his body.

Looking around the all white room his eyes landed on Zack asleep in the chair across from him. He looked exhausted yet he was here. Wait, why was he here? Had Zack found him and brought him here? Cloud was in the middle of pondering this when bright, intense blue eyes opened to stare at him. It was awake.

"Hey, good to see you're finally up and at them." Zack smiled weakly with a nod. His arms were crossed against his chest, his head tilted down slightly to avoid Cloud's gaze. "Nero and the others, they did this right?"

Cloud blinked slowly as if processing the question. "Why do you ask?" If he was going to get the others back he would do it on his own.

"Because the director wants to know who tore down one of the most promising recruits." Cloud must have looked confused because Zack stood and moved towards him. "You've been out for three days, Cloud. You hit your head when you fell not to mention the blows you took before you fell. Attacking our allies is strictly against the rules unless we're training."

As if emphasizing his point, Zack pulled on the bandages around Cloud's head. The blonde looked up before sighing and sitting back reluctantly. Was he going to get them in trouble by saying their names though?

"I'm not that promising." Cloud muttered after a moment. "I am always late and sometimes I can't even get the maneuvers right. I'm an average person."

Zack smiled before perching himself on the end of the bed shaking his head, "You work hard, Strife. Don't sell yourself short. I think you have a lot of potential and I told Lazard as such. Now, I want you to get better and get back to training. Nero and his friends did this though, right?"

He didn't have to question it. Cloud knew the other knew the answer. "Yes."

Zack jumped up with a broad smile, "Alright! I'll let the others know."

Leaving the room he gave a small wave and then Cloud was alone. So he'd been out for three days? Why was he in the same clothes? Looking around the room he scowled before getting off the bed and walking to the door. Zack was long gone and no one else was in sight. It must have been late, almost curfew time then. A nurse walked into the room noticing the movement and conversation. She smiled as Cloud made it back to the bed with a sigh.

"Good evening, I was wondering when you'd wake up. Your friend refused to leave until you'd woken up." She was soft spoken, kind looking.

Cloud stared at her boldly, "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours."

Yea he thought so. Sighing Cloud shook his head and looked over at her. "Am I free to go?"

The woman went over to check the bumps and bruises on his head before signifying he was just fine. "Take it easy and if you start to feel sick come here straight away. We don't want you passing out somewhere."

"Will do." Cloud growled heading from the room. Three days his ass, he was going to give Zack Fair a piece of his mind. Who the hell did that SOLDIER think he was lying to him like that?

The halls, cafeteria, and lounges were empty. The rest of the SOLDIERS and recruits were either in their rooms or out on the town. Practice and training started up again the next day, but Cloud would be damned if he let Zack fight his battles for him. He doubted Lazard knew anything about what was happening.

"So you're awake." A smooth, silky voice came from behind him.

Cloud turned with a slight jump to meet gazes with Sephiroth. The long haired man was moving smoothly towards him, no smile, and no emotion. "Oh yes, sir. I hope I didn't cause you and Zack problems."

"You did cause some considering I lost my partner on our mission today." The older man crossed his arms against his chest. "He refused to leave you."

Ouch, here he was with one of the biggest idols he had and he had already made a bad impression. Cloud bit the inside of his cheek and turned his gaze down feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself. "I'm sorry about that; he seems to have taken a liking to me."

"That is an understatement." Sephiroth mused. Cloud couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or not. "It's good to see you're alright. Have you seen Zack?"

"Actually, I was looking for him as well. I didn't get to thank him properly for helping me earlier." And by thank he meant hit as hard as he possibly could. "If I find him before you I will be sure to let him know."

Sephiroth's gaze lingered for a moment as he looked Cloud over before walking the opposite way. "Very well, thank you."

Cloud watched the older man leave before heading towards the outside. Maybe Zack had just gone to eat at his favorite bar and then he would return. That way Cloud didn't have to hurt him and things would end well for both parties. That thought slipped from him as he watched Nero hit the ground in the training grounds. Zack was going to make this look like some sort of intense training session wasn't he?

Moving quickly Cloud headed for the outdoors as Nero wiped his chin and jumped up to attack his raven haired superior. "Zack, wait a minute!"

The first class SOLDIER side stepped the simple recruit before looking up at Cloud slightly surprised. "They let you go? Man, and I thought I had gotten that nurse to promise to hold you for fifteen minutes."

"You can't beat Nero up, you'll get in trouble."

Zack grinned widely before showing off a bit and ducking under the others fists and back flipping over him. "This is training, Strife. I did the same exact thing to you!"

"Not really, Zack. There was less blood, and pain, and actual fighting." Cloud muttered stubbornly. "I'll walk you back to your room if you stop this nonsense."

Nero stared at the two like they were crazy. Zack considered the option before shaking his head, "What if I don't take it?"

"Then I'm going back to my own room and I will never answer the door to you again." He sounded so serious Zack had to take a moment to figure out if he was serious or not.

"You wouldn't."

Cloud held his hands out with a genuine smile, "Do you really want to test that theory?"

Zack did like seeing his Chocobo. "Let me take you out to dinner and I'll go back to my room without any problems."

Cloud smirked, he couldn't help it. Just the thought that Zack Fair wanted to go to dinner with him made him happy enough. "He isn't worth your time anyway. One dinner and that's it though."

Hey, he might have been young but there was no way in hell he was going to let Zack's ego inflate too much more. "I'm cool with one dinner! Oh man this will be awesome!" He dropped his fight with the stunned Nero and crowd. "Let's go, you said you'd walk me to my room didn't you?"

Cloud smirked and followed after him ignoring the staring crowd. "I did say I would I suppose."

They walked off side by side and Cloud couldn't keep the smile from his face. He just couldn't believe he was the mark of someone's attention. Especially someone like Zack. "Maybe tonight you can actually say a proper good bye."

Cloud shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. For being extremely hung over and getting knocked out he felt pretty damn good today.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Get ready for the end! I enjoyed writing this fiction very much. I will probably be focusing my efforts on this pairing probably! Though next time is an AU cause I am not far enough in this game to know anything about the story. I will attempt again when I have beaten the game. Thanks for all the reviews and reads. I have over 500 already on this one! You guys are so awesome!

Chapter Six

"So how do you feel? Your day has been rather exciting, no?" Zack collapsed on his couch with a smile. When wasn't he smiling? "I think you recovered quite nicely from your first hang over."

Right, he had only recovered after getting his ass handed to him by Nero yet again. Sighing he tugged on a strand of his pale hair, "I can't seem to get out of situations when it comes to him. And I don't appreciate the fact that you told me I had been out for three days. I was kind of worried you know?"

Zack looked up with his trademark smile. He really didn't have to verbalize what he was thinking right now. Cloud seemed to be able to read him fairly well already. "Nero would have been long dead had you been out for three days."

The way he worded it made Cloud flush a bit. He'd never had anyone sound so convincing over his well being. Looking away he played with the end of his shirt and shrugged, "That would have been a little over the top don't you think?"

The SOLDIER nodded slightly before tapping his chin, "Maybe, but I don't think it would be that much of an overreaction. But hey! Everything ended just fine, so we have nothing to worry about, right?"

Cloud looked uncomfortable standing in the middle of Zack's living room. The soda was still on the table from that morning. Cloud looked at it before the other stood and let out a slight yawn. He seemed to be tired a lot more lately, had they been running him ragged on jobs?

"Sephiroth said you missed your mission today. He didn't seem too thrilled." Right, he was supposed to tell the first class when he had found Zack. Cloud wondered how to get in touch with him. "He was looking for you earlier, maybe you should call him."

Zack waved a hand before laughing to himself, "I will call him later, and yes I did miss my mission but its fine. Sephiroth is capable of handling himself on the field."

Cloud knew that considering one of his biggest idols was Sephiroth. "It's still not very responsible to walk out on a mission for someone you just met."

"I've done worse." Zack acted like this was no big deal, "Like back when I was a recruit I released a horde of pigs in the dorm halls and then got stuck cleaning the mess for two weeks."

Cloud blinked unsure of what he had just heard. "You did…no, you know what? I don't even want the story behind that one so let's pretend you didn't say it."

"But!"

Cloud held a hand up shutting the SOLDIER up, "No, no story behind that! We're done with this conversation. So, how was the rest of your day?" New topic of conversation.

Zack pouted for a moment before jumping up and wrapping his hand around Cloud's wrist pulling him onto the couch. "How about we watch a movie or something?"

"How about not? Didn't you say something about dinner?" Zack seemed to have a very short attention span. Was he only just learning this?

Zack looked over at the timid, tense Cloud. He didn't look like he was having a good time at all. He was slightly disappointed by it all. "You look uncomfortable, Cloud."

"I am a bit." The blonde admitted, turning his gaze down. The image of Zack that morning was again in his head.

He had been shirtless, so damn gorgeous. "You shouldn't be! We're friends right? Friends don't make each other nervous."

It wasn't like Cloud was nervous because of Zack. He was nervous because of his thoughts towards Zack. Chewing on his lip he nodded weakly, "Forgive me but someone did get me drunk last night."

"Didn't you tell Sephiroth this morning I was a perfect gentleman though?" Zack countered with a smirk.

Cloud shrugged and tugged on his hair again obviously nervous. "It's not like you make me nervous, Zack." His voice was soft, really soft. "I'm just nervous."

The raven haired SOLDIER couldn't help but sit back slightly confused. So if he didn't make Cloud nervous what did? It took him only a moment to figure out what Cloud had been going on about.

Zack leaned in closer to the small Chocobo and grinned wickedly, "Oh, well what if I get closer will I make you nervous then?"

"What is this, some sort of game to you?" Cloud grumbled looking away, that blush was threatening to take his cheeks over again.

Zack's finger found its way under Cloud's chin to make the blonde look up. "I think you're one of the cutest things I have ever laid eyes on, Cloud Strife." His blue eyes widened and Cloud jerked back almost falling off the side of the couch. Zack burst into laughter and wrapped his arms around the other pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "That was the cutest thing anyone's ever done!"

The blonde found himself turning bright red at the sudden direct contact with Zack. The SOLDIER had pulled his head to his chest, and it was really nerve wracking being so close to that perfect body of his.

"W…what are you doing?" Cloud stammered trying to wriggle out of the tight hug.

When he was released he hadn't expected it and he fell off the couch with a thud. "Chocobo really doesn't like physical affection, does he?" Zack lay on the couch and looked down at the blonde with a snicker. "Well, my bad then."

"You did that on purpose." Cloud clenched his jaw with a low growl. "That's really not fair."

Zack raised an eyebrow, "What's not fair? How awesome I am, because trust me I think the same thing every day."

"Arrogant ass." Cloud stood and brushed his pants off rolling his eyes. Could Zack get anymore….well Zack?

The other pretended to pout, "Aw that's not very nice. So, are you going to thank me properly for saving you today?"

Properly? Hadn't he said thanks already? "What do you consider proper?"

"Maybe a kiss or a hug?"

At least he was giving him the option of either one, right? The front door open making both look up as Sephiroth walked in sighing, "I was wondering if I would find you here. It appears your blonde friend found you as well."

Cloud looked at his feet, "I told him to call you, sir. He didn't seem to think I was serious."

Zack stood and stretched grinning at Cloud before focusing his attention as best he could. "You ruin all of the best moments. How can I help you tonight?"

Sephiroth looked at Zack, his face most emotionless. Sephiroth didn't seem to know much about emotion. "You owe me a mission for making me go out on my own tonight. I'm calling that favor now and asking you to take this one."

Zack scowled to himself before waving a hand, "Alright, alright. Leave it to me." He turned to Cloud and beckoned to the house, "You're welcome to stay and hang out. I'll be back later tonight."

Why would Cloud want to stay and hang out? He barely liked being here when Zack was with him. "Oh, I think I'll go back to my own room. I have combat and class tomorrow." His voice was soft and quiet. He didn't want to be perceived as irresponsible in front of his major idol.

Zack grinned and waved a hand. Maybe he would keep his smart comments to himself for now. "Suite yourself. Are you going to fill me in, Sephiroth?" And with that the two first class SOLDIERS walked out discussing this mission.

Cloud looked around the room for a while before grabbing the soda and returning it to the fridge. He was quite used to Zack's home by now even though he'd been here a few times. As he closed the door to the fridge he scanned the living area and eyed the couch, the chair, and the hardwood floor. His place was really nice, a lot nicer then the dorms. He looked down the hall past the wash room and stared at Zack's room.

He couldn't see much from here aside from a few pieces of clothing on the floor. Zack didn't seem like he was the messy type. Cloud craned his neck to try and see around the bit of door he couldn't see. He was here alone it wouldn't hurt to just look, right?

Cloud inched his way down the hall slowly wondering if he was breaking some sort of rule. What if Zack liked his personal space? Cloud's hand hovered on the door. Then again, the brat had gotten in his space twice in ten minutes. That was all he needed to shove the door open and scan the room. Messy, Zack Fair was the messy type.

Clothes littered the floor; the bed was unmade, random things stuck to the walls. Mainly pieces of paper with writing here and there. Cloud found himself grinning for some unknown reasoning. His hand trailed the wall as he scanned the room before moving towards the bed and sitting down grabbing a book from the floor. Zack read? What the hell had captured his attention long enough for him to sit still?

The book was short, mainly information on battle styles and weaponry. He would have a book like that tucked away somewhere. The information on materia was fairly interesting though, more interesting then what they were learning in the class he had to sit through. Scanning the pages Cloud must have lost track of time because before he knew it someone was coughing in the doorway.

He jumped and dropped the book looking up at the male in the doorway. Zack looked down at him with a slight smile, he looked exhausted. "Well, I thought you were going back to your room?"

"I uh…I did too. I found this book and um…I didn't mean to intrude on personal space. I was just curious." Cloud spoke quickly trying to redeem his actions. "I'm sorry."

Zack shrugged before moving over to the bed and collapsing on it, face first. "Don't worry about it, Strife. It's just a bedroom it's not like I have a shrine or creepy stuff. I am kind of glad you hung around, it makes me feel less bad about teasing you earlier."

Cloud looked down at the book in his lap before holding it up, "Where did you get this? It's interesting and goes into more detail than any book I've ever read."

Zack opened an eye just long enough to read the title and roll onto his side with a smirk. "No idea, Chocobo. I must have got it when I first started, but I don't keep track of things."

Cloud was disappointed by the answer and Zack looked tired. He turned back to the thing in his hands and bookmarked the page. "I'll go so you can sleep."

"It's past curfew, Cloud. Do you have any idea what time it is right now?"

Cloud tried to think and then realized he had no idea. "I don't know."

Zack grinned and rolled over letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, "Nearly one in the morning."

Cloud looked down at Zack unsure of what he was supposed to do. It took him a few moments to realize Zack hadn't even bothered taking his shoes off. He was still dressed in his first class outfit. He moved over slightly and undid the raven haired male's shoes and put them on the floor next to the bed silently. Maybe he should go back to the couch to sleep. As he moved Zack's hand found his wrist and he muttered incoherently. Was he awake?

Cloud looked down at the SOLDIER and couldn't help but smile slightly. Well, it's not like they were doing anything besides sleeping. Cloud crawled back into the bed and closed his eyes with a yawn. As long as he got up in time to make it to his training he would be just fine.

It was really warm, abnormally warm. Opening his light eyes Cloud found the color of the sky staring back at him. It took him a moment to realize he was wrapped in Zack's arms, the mako infused SOLDIER staring at him.

"Morning."

They were inches apart and Cloud blinked a few times before realizing their close proximity. He yawned and looked at the other with a sigh, "I have training. I need to get back to my room."

Zack nodded with a smile and released the blonde from his hold. "Very well, I won't keep you from a life of a hero."

Cloud couldn't help but to roll his eyes. The life of a hero was all Zack ever spoke about now-a-days. "Thanks for that then. Get some sleep, you looked tired last night."

Zack nodded and let his eyes flutter closed again as Cloud rushed from the room and down the hall to his dorm. Johnson was already up and about ready to leave as Cloud burst through the door throwing his clothes off to get in uniform.

"I was wondering where you'd gone. Some of the guys said you were in the infirmary last night. What happened?"

Cloud shook his head and ran from the room, "We're going to be late! We'll talk later." He was not going to be late yet again. He was going to make sure he was on time until he made SOLDIER.

Johnson and Cloud arrived at practice with minutes to spare. Cloud smiled victoriously and took his spot among the ranks of the others. Just in time.

Zack woke up hours later. He showered and stretched before changing back into uniform and walking the Shinra building. He was bored and so far he didn't have any missions on hand. No one had called or even come to collect him to work which was always incredibly dull. He could go back to the academy in central Midgar and see how Cloud was doing. That was always preferable, but he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about them no matter how true it may have been. Not exactly at this point and time, but definitely later on down the road the idea would be true.

Smirking he stopped in the lobby and scanned for something interesting. He waited only a few moments before a long haired man came looking for him. "Zack."

"I'm not taking any more of your missions, Sephiroth. You deal with them." The raven haired SOLDIER crossed his arms against his chest with a smirk. "I did your last few, I think you owe me."

The man raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. Maybe Zack had gotten the wrong idea. "I did not come to you for a mission, though would you really have told me no?"

Zack rubbed his shoulder with a sigh, "After last night I might have. You didn't tell me exactly how many monsters were in the slums. It took hours to clean the mess up. Why didn't you do it yourself?"

"I don't get paid enough." Sephiroth sounded bored, same as always. "Anyway, you needed the practice didn't you?"

Zack wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. He was almost one hundred percent sure he had just been insulted. Pausing he thought for a moment before deciding to disregard it. "So why are you looking for me then?"

"I was merely seeing how you were faring is all. You seem too energetic to sit about with nothing to do. You don't seem as bored as I would have originally thought." The thinnest of smiles passed Sephiroth's lips. That was an odd occurrence in itself.

"Oh, should I be worried about the sudden change of heart?"

Sephiroth flicked his hair with a sigh, "Forget it, there's a reason I don't ask questions." Nodding Zack couldn't help but smirk. Sephiroth was hard enough to read, why would he go and make things more complicated. "How's the blonde you tried molesting last night?"

"I was only teasing him!" Zack protested quickly. "I didn't actually do anything to him."

"I'm sure you would have had I not shown up. He may look at me as his savior."

Zack pouted giving Sephiroth his kicked, puppy dog look. "Hey, he doesn't think that little of me you know? He waited for me to get home last night, so he must think a little highly of me to be bored all day."

Sephiroth mused silently to himself as Zack explained their friendship. Zack hadn't taken to anyone like this since Angeal. Well, what did that tell him about the blonde Zack had so attached himself too?

"I have to go. I need to do some research. I will see you around, Zack."

The other watched Sephiroth go numbly. He'd been in the middle of a sentence hadn't he? Had Sephiroth even been listening to him? "Why does he search me out just to ignore me?" He muttered to himself absently.

Cloud was on the floor again. He winced rubbing the back of his head as he sat up at the sound of a whistle. "Nice work Johnson, beautiful maneuver."

Cloud didn't feel like it was a great maneuver. His head hurt and he scowled up at his roommate shaking his head, "Hey, did you really have to flip me over?" Johnson held his hand down to help Cloud stand. The blonde stared at it before reaching up to take it. "I swear if you flip me again I'm kicking your ass."

Johnson nodded before allowing his roommate to stand with a smug grin, "What can I say? I am an attention whore."  
Cloud took a defensive stance again and nodded, "Alright, my turn right?"

"If you can get me on the floor in ten seconds I will personally be your slave the entire day."

There was no way he could get him on the floor in ten seconds, but he knew he could eventually get him there. "I just want to prove I can fight."

That's all Cloud needed to be happy. To show someone he was able to defend himself. Just as he got ready to take his partner down the whistle blew making everyone look up. "We have company! Everyone get in line!"

Was SOLDIER always so strict in performance? Cloud made his way to the formation and looked at the so called guest. Zack? The room was silent as he made a quick, little speech and then laughed. He seemed too into his job.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Zack?" Their commander looked like he wanted to smack the smile off the others face. "Please tell me you have a real reason this time?"

"I just wanted to see how some of the recruits were coming along!" As he spoke his intense, blue eyes landed on Cloud.

Johnson didn't miss the look and he nudged his partner with a wild grin. God, he was acting like a fan girl. Then again, Cloud couldn't help the way his heart jumped to his stomach with that simple look. Was this was people called butterflies?

"Alright then, back to your exercises!"

Cloud lingered for a moment, his gaze connecting with Zack's before he ran off after Johnson. Why had he really come here? Did he really have nothing better to do with his time then follow Cloud around?

Johnson mouthed something he couldn't catch before Cloud was on his back again. What the hell? Sitting up he glared at the other furiously, "What the hell? I wasn't even in position you dick!"

Johnson was doubled over from laughter as the blonde sat up wincing. Why was he suddenly throwing him around like a rag doll? Standing he didn't bother moving he just defended himself as Johnson started in on the punching and kicking. Cloud had to get one of the fastest recruits as his sparring partner. Bringing his left arm up, he deflected a right-handed punch and shot the other a scowl.

"What are you doing?"

Johnson swiped his right leg under Cloud making the other jump back and drop his guard for a split second, but that gave Johnson enough time to throw another punch. Cloud ducked under the fist and tapped his partner in the shoulder quickly.

"You're down and out now stop trying to hit me!"

Johnson burst into laughter and dropped his fists. "I've never seen you move so quickly before! You did awesome, Cloud."

He was beyond tired from the sudden, unexpected onslaught of energy. Cloud nodded slightly and turned to meet Zack's gaze again. Was he only watching him? His commander patted him on the shoulder making Cloud look up briefly.

"Good to see some improvement."

Right. He glowered at Johnson again before the whistle sounded. Time to go for the day. Was it already noon? He wondered if there would be any simple missions to go on today. He was lost in thought and he walked right past Zack. The other matched his stride silently for a few moments until Cloud realized he was there.

"You're following me now?"

"Well yeah I came all this way for you, don't you know?"

Cloud had figured but he couldn't stop the smile anyway. "Oh really, why would you do that?"

"I missed you." Zack's voice was too sincere for the others liking. Cloud looked up at him unsure on what to say. "Hey, don't look like I just proposed. I've seen so much of you its weird when I don't."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Not today."

Good to know. Cloud nodded and headed for his room to change into street clothes for a bit. Maybe he would go into town or something. "I see my training helped you on your feet though. You did pretty well today."

Cloud smirked and nodded, "Johnson was trying to prove a point I believe. He's a little….over the top you could say."

That wasn't bizarre enough to explain Johnson. "Are you going to spend the night again?"

Cloud stopped walking and tensed. Last night he hadn't meant to sleep over. It was an accident and yet he'd still slept in Zack's bed. Zack looked back mildly confused at the frozen Cloud. Did he really make him that uncomfortable?

"It was a joke, Strife. I'm not trying to make you scared of me. You always look like I scare you." He wasn't that bad was he? Had Sephiroth been right in his observations?

"You just like teasing me right, that's all this is?" He was unsure of how to word it. Zack seemed confused by the question. "You don't actually mean anything you say."

"Oh I mean it, Chocobo. The blushing and embarrassing thing is only a plus."

They'd made it to Cloud's room. The blonde turned to Zack with a nod and opened the door, "Have a good rest of your day then." He didn't know how to react to his little statement there.

Zack caught the others wrist and smirked. "So is that a no to coming over tonight then?"

Had Cloud not been clear? "I don't think that's a good idea, Zack. I should stay in my room, and we should probably see less…"

He was cut off when soft, pink lips were pressed against his. Zack let the kiss linger for only a moment before pulling away. Cloud was beet red when the other had pulled away. "What…what was that?"

"That was a bribe, it's called a kiss. I should have figured you didn't know what it was called." Zack couldn't keep the smugness off his face.

Cloud recoiled slightly biting his lip, "I know what a kiss is! I meant why did you do it?"

"That's where the bribe comes in."

Zack was over eager and hyper active, he was everything Cloud wasn't. Was that why Cloud liked being around him? The blonde nodded slightly unsure of what he was even agreeing too. "I think you still owe me a dinner."

"My bad, I suppose that was slightly rude wasn't it?" Zack teased lightly.

Cloud flushed and looked away with a grin, "I didn't mind it."

"Oh really?" Zack turned Cloud's face back towards him with a wicked smile. "If it will get you to say yes can I do it again?"

Cloud nodded briefly and moved forward to close the gap himself. Zack grinned into the light kiss before pulling back and tsking. "Out in public, this isn't the country. We should go back to my place."

Cloud opened the door to his room and pulled Zack in with a smirk, "Johnson won't be back for a while. Why don't you just come in?"

Zack didn't get a chance to protest before his Chocobo's lips were against his, this time rougher. He didn't mind the feeling that spread through his body as he closed the door behind him. "I'm okay with that."

The door may have shut on something that day, but it was the beginning of something great.

The End

A/N

Real cheesy ending right? I'll add an epilogue that's just straight lemon for those that like that stuff. For now, this is the ending of this little fiction! Hope you all enjoyed it! Over 500 views, you guys rock! Sorry this ending took so long!


End file.
